falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 76 cultural references
"A sense of pride and accomplishment" "A sense of pride and accomplishment" being one of the workplace benefits at the Mount Blair trainyard is a reference to the most downvoted Reddit comment in history. In response to criticism against steep requirements for unlocking iconic characters in the 2017 game Star Wars Battlefront II, a corporate account for Electronic Arts replied by saying that "the intent is to provide players with a sense of pride and accomplishment for unlocking different heroes." The comment was widely mocked and seen as disconnected from the playerbase.Mount Blair trainyard terminal entries; supervisor's terminal, Update BenefitsCongratulations to EA for Posting the Most Hated Comment in Reddit History ''Alien'' In the AVR Medical Center, one can find a Jangles the Moon Monkey doll lying on a stretcher with a toy alien attached to its face on the first floor, reminiscent of a facehugger from the Alien franchise. Albert Einstein Inside the doghouse of the isolated cabin is a mathematical formula written in chalk: R_{\mu \nu} – \tfrac{1}{2} R g_{\mu \nu} + \Lambda g_{\mu \nu} = \frac{8 \pi G} {c^4} T_{\mu \nu} . This is an Einstein field equation, first published by Albert Einstein in 1915. ''Alice in Wonderland'' * Behind the counter at the Giant Teapot, there is a series of wooden blocks that spell out "LATE" next to a scrap of paper with "10/6" written on it. These are references to the Lewis Carroll novel Alice in Wonderland. * Another Alice in Wonderland reference can be found east of the Tyler County fairgrounds, with a table in the woods reminiscent of the Mad Hatter's tea party. ''Beowulf'' The tale of the "nightstalker" wendigo at the Sons of Dane compound mirrors the Old English epic Beowulf, in which Hrothgar, King of the Danes, and his men are repeatedly attacked by a foreboding creature while dining. ''Breaking Bad'' Just north of Sugar Grove, there are several partially buried blue barrels with money on top of them and a skeleton nearby in a lab coat. This references the scene from Breaking Bad in which Walter White buries barrels full of money in the desert. ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' Willie is a deceased ghoul in Appalachia whose body holds The Golden Holotape, a reference to the Roald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Willie's name is similar to that of Willy Wonka, the owner of the chocolate factory, and the "Golden Holotape" replaces the "Golden Ticket" needed to enter the factory. ''Colossal Cave Adventure'' In the glassed cavern, there is a small area full of ultracite ores and a series of wooden blocks that spell out the word "PLUGH." This is a reference to Colossal Cave Adventure, a text adventure game from the 1970s. One scenario from the game involves the player character hearing the word "plugh" coming from a hollow voice in a dark pit. ''Distant Drums'' The memetic "Wilhelm Scream" is briefly heard in a promotional video for Fallout 76. ''Doom'' A set of wooden blocks in the apartment building with the Nuka-Cola billboard on the east side of Morgantown spells out "BFG," a reference to the weapon first appearing in the Doom franchise, published by Bethesda Softworks since 2010. dril The final line of the note Skeleton extraction guide is a reference to a well-known tweet from popular Twitter user @dril, stating that "if your grave doesnt say "rest in peace" on it you are automatically drafted into the skeleton war." ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' * The raid decals used by the raiders are strikingly similar to the Shadow marks used by the Thieves Guild in Skyrim, down to sharing the "loot" and "empty" marks. * At the Mount Blair trainyard, there is a series of wooden blocks that spell out "WE KNO" next to a framed picture with a bloody handprint on it. This is a reference to the Dark Brotherhood's mysterious note in Skyrim. * On a path west of Vault 96, there is a carriage carrying three dead settlers that resembles the intro scene of Skyrim. It is a possible location to wake up at after drinking Nukashine. * One question in the Medic Pioneer Scout exam involves a patient that has been shot in the knee. One incorrect answer is to "advise Ricky to give up on adventuring," a reference to the memetic line "I used to be an adventurer like you. Then I took an arrow in the knee..." ''Fallout: New Vegas One of the raider tribes that previously existed in Appalachia was the Gourmands. This appears to be a reference to the White Glove Society and their restaurant The Gourmand, that previously appeared in ''New Vegas, given the preference of both groups for eating human flesh. Harley-Davidson Harley Wheeler, a prisoner at Eastern Regional Penitentiary, was sentenced to seven years imprisonment for five counts of grand theft auto. Considering their name and crime, Harley is most likely a reference to Harley-Davidson, Inc., a motorcycle manufacturing company. Headlight fluid Headlight fluid, a trolling bait and meme used to send someone on a search for something that doesn't exist, is referenced in the R&G Processing Services terminal entries, when Manager Jarrett Delgado suggests giving a job to Pat Rhodes involving the nonexistent item. Headlight fluid was popularized through its appearances on radio shows and the Rooster Teeth series Red vs. Blue. Google Home argument The random encounter with two Mr. Handies talking back and forth in an endless loop is a reference to a January 2017 video stream of two Google Home devices (also named Mia and Vlad) stuck in a loop asking each other questions.Thousands of People Are Watching Two Google Homes Argue With Each Other on Twitch ''It'' Inside of a fridge at the Whitespring golf club, there is a clown holding a red balloon in reference to Pennywise the Clown from Stephen King's It, who is often menacingly portrayed with a red balloon. Jesco White Jesse "The Dancin' Bandit" White, a pre-War country singer who had a set list for a concert at The Rusty Pick, is a reference to Jesco "The Dancing Outlaw" White, a folk dancer from West Virginia. The set list also contains a number of real-life country songs, including ones by Jason Isbell and Jamey Johnson, among others. Jim Croce Leroy Brown, a guard at Eastern Regional Penitentiary, shares a name with a character in the song "Bad, Bad Leroy Brown" by Jim Croce. ''The Kids in the Hall'' The Garrahan Mining Headquarters terminal entries mention a Family Fun Day event featuring the band Rod Torfulson's Armada. This is a reference to the Canadian sketch comedy show The Kids in the Hall, which featured a rock band with the same name. ''Killing Them Softly'' The perk card design for Enforcer parodies a poster for the 2012 film Killing Them Softly, in which Brad Pitt plays a mafia enforcer named Jackie Cogan. ''The Legend of Zelda'' Vendor bot Raiders reference a famous line in The Legend of Zelda, saying "it's dangerous to go alone." Loss.jpg There is a picnic table at a campsite west of the pumpkin house with seven beer bottles on it that are positioned in reference to "Loss," an infamous comic that often takes a minimalist form in Internet memes, using just seven lines in a sequence. ''The Magic School Bus'' In a parking lot outside of Camden Park, there is a school bus with a series of wooden blocks spelling out "MAGIC" lying on the dashboard. In the driver's seat is an orange tie Mr. Fuzzy with a clipboard and a clown hat, a reference to Ms. Frizzle from the educational cartoon The Magic School Bus. ''The Mist'' The fog crawlers could be an allusion to the arachni-lobster creature from Stephen King's novella The Mist. The similarities include a mysterious crustacean, which dwells in an unnatural fog. ''Monster Factory'' Near the Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant, there is a house the references the webseries Monster Factory by Polygon. There are several characters from their Fallout 4 series at the house.Fallout 76 Makes Monster Factory's 'The Final Pam' Canon Monty Python The lumberjack protectrons at Gilman lumber mill will occasionally say "Lumberjack protectron works all night and also works all day," a variation on a line from "The Lumberjack Song." ''The Most Dangerous Game'' The holotape The Addington's Dangerous Game references "The Most Dangerous Game," a short story by Richard Connell in which the protagonist is stranded on a Caribbean island, where he is hunted by an aristocratic big game hunter, a similar situation to the proposal Westley Addington makes. ''Murdoch Mysteries'' At the Top of the World, there is a customer comment terminal. One of the entries contains references to the CBC mystery show Murdoch Mysteries. The heading reads "W. Murdock & J. Ogdin," which are references to the titular character of the television show (William Murdoch) and his wife, Dr. Julia Ogden. The text also refers to a "Crab-tree Burger," which is a reference to another character on the show, George Crabtree. Finally, one of the burger ingredients is listed as "Canadian Bacon," which is a nod to the show's origin and shooting location. ''The Office'' In the Camden Park terminal entries, Marty Porkins is promoted to the position of Assistant to the Park Manager, before the title is changed to Assistant Park Manager. This is a reference to a running gag from The Office, in which Dwight Schrute (in the U.S. version) or Gareth Keenan (in the U.K. version) repeatedly claims that he is the Assistant Regional Manager, forcing others to correct him with his actual position, the Assistant to the Regional Manager, a much less valuable title. ''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' At Fort Defiance, there is a room with a skeleton lying in bed, wearing a nightcap and a pillow over its face. This is a reference to the ending of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, where McMurphy is smothered with a pillow while in an asylum. ''Peanuts'' In the woods near Vault 76, there is a doghouse with a skeleton sprawled on its roof, baseball items lying on the ground outside and a birdhouse on a nearby tree. These are references to Snoopy, Woodstock and other characters from the comic strip Peanuts. Pied Piper The Eyebot Pied Piper random encounter is a reference to the story of the Pied Piper of Hamelin, who leads rodents by playing music to clear out a town's rat infestation. Rebel Wilson Pre-War prisoner "Rebel" Wilson shares a name with Rebel Wilson, an Australian actress and writer best known for her portrayal of the character Fat Amy in the Pitch Perfect film series. Record scratch - freeze frame The note My story, found at the Tyler County fairgrounds, is a reference to an Internet meme about a movie cliché in which a record scratch is played while the film freezes on a particular frame, followed by a character explaining how they got themselves in a particular situation. It was first popularized on 4chan's /tv/ board in 2015.*Record Scratch* *Freeze Frame* at Know Your Meme ''The Shining'' Torrance House contains multiple references to The Shining, including the "redrum" scene, the fire axe and the hedge maze. The name itself is also a reference to the main characters of the film. ''The Simpsons'' Dick Shale's audio tour of Uncanny Caverns references a running gag in The Simpsons, where character Troy McClure greets his viewers with "Hi, I'm Troy McClure. You may remember me from such educational videos, voiceovers, etc. as..." ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Tanagra Town and the "Darmok + Jalad" graffiti in the bus stop are references to the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Darmok." ''Throw Momma from the Train'' The note Untitled is a reference to the opening scene of Throw Momma from the Train, in which character Larry Donner suffers from writer's block and can only come up with "The night was" on his typewriter. ''Titanic'' In the middle of the dry lake east of the lakeside cabins, there is a female skeleton lying on a door, reaching out to a disconnected skeleton arm. The scene mimics the characters Rose and Jack from the 1997 film Titanic. ''Toy Story'' East of Bleeding Kate's Grindhouse, there is a Comrade Chubs teddy bear sitting on the front of a truck on the highway. This is a reference to the ending of Toy Story 3, where the antagonist, teddy bear Lotso, is found by a trucker and tied to the front of his vehicle. ''We Bare Bears'' In a tower at the Palace of the Winding Path, where the child's note is found, there is a stack of three teddy bear variants that resembles the main characters of We Bare Bears, an animated television series that began airing in 2015.We Bare Bears comparison ''Willow'' In the movie Willow a character named Madmartigan is found in a crow's cage - a single occupant suspended cage. This is similar to how Hank Madigan dies at Top of the World. ''The Wizard of Oz'' In a terminal entry found in Harpers Ferry, Ella Ames writes that "We're not in Kansas anymore!" which is Dorothy's first line upon arriving in Oz. References Category:Fallout 76 Category:Cultural references